


下雨天濕答答

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →「沒帶傘又被路上女孩子認出來，有些狼狽的黃瀨先生」→馨姊的神發想+神圖大概是這樣子的無聊妄想
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	下雨天濕答答

黃瀨涼太此時正面臨極度尷尬的為難狀態。外頭雷雨下得淅瀝嘩啦，沒有帶傘的他連最後的逃跑機會都失去，只能一臉僵硬地笑著面對眼前的眾多女孩。

「是涼太！」

「可以幫我簽名嗎？」

「涼太！一起合照嘛──」

聽著一聲一聲對自己的喊叫，還有更積極的女孩甚至拿著手帕衝上前來，黃瀨只得連連後退到背都抵上了牆，欲哭無淚地想著自己怎麼會這麼倒楣在躲雨時被認出來：「不、不用了，很謝謝妳……」

「可是涼太都淋濕了！擦一下吧！」從女孩包包中掏出的手帕甚至還混有淡淡的香氣，但是如果同時有好幾條手帕都在爭先恐後遞到你的眼前，可能就不是太美好的經驗。

「憑什麼用妳的！涼太我也有帶手帕──」

「用我的！」

「討厭──不要擠啦！」

「大、大家冷靜一下！」手忙腳亂地安撫著眾多女性，可能和平常閃閃發光的形象有些差距，反而激發了女孩們心中的熱情，黃瀨有些困擾地看著無法停止的騷動，心想千萬別上雜誌，否則又要挨經紀公司罵了……

「吶吶、涼太為什麼要站在這呢？」

聽見問話的聲音而轉過頭，黃瀨發現一個身材嬌小的女孩正好奇地問著自己，明明她就站得離自己挺近，卻像是不被發現般地沒有別的女孩嫉妒得推開她。

這種沒辦法被人發現的感覺還真像小黑子呢。想到那個同樣神出鬼沒卻沒人能注意到的人，黃瀨忍不住笑了出來，親切地回答了問題：「我想要去找朋友，可是沒有帶傘……」

只是因為強烈的既視感而一時興起回應了句話，黃瀨萬萬沒想到，這可引起了新的軒然大波。

「涼太沒有傘！」

「我有！」

「我可以送涼太去找朋友！」

「妳算什麼東西！」

「涼太！」

看著又開始進行推擠的女孩們，黃瀨的額角隱隱發疼，滂沱大雨、炎熱的高溫、再加上眾多的人群，黃瀨已經開始感到有點呼吸不過來，卻還是礙於工作沒能對熱情的女孩怒顏相向。

混亂的場面終於到達頂點，黃瀨看見那個向自己提問的女孩在掏著折傘時被猛力撞了下而跌倒在地，心想千萬別發生踩踏事件的黃瀨顧不得女孩們的嫉妒心情就要衝上前抓住對方，卻發現女孩已經被一隻從旁伸出的手給穩穩扶起。

「請小心些。」隱匿功力顯然更上一層的黑子慢慢說著，身邊的嘈雜似乎完全與他無關似的，他只是慢慢讓女孩站穩，從口袋中拿出手帕塞到對方手裡：「為黃瀨君受傷太不值得了。」

沒有無禮地多加觸碰女孩，黑子牽引著她慢慢走出人潮，對黃瀨卻只是隨意扔了個眼神叫對方跟上，三個人就這樣在沒有引起眾多影迷的注意下離開了原先的位置。

接過女孩的傘後替她撐開，黑子看著對方打理好自己後，便將傘輕輕放在她的手上：「傘還是妳拿著吧，不用在意黃瀨君，他沒那麼容易生病的。」

雖然對於眼前突然冒出來的少年有些驚訝，但對比剛才其他人的激烈粗暴和這個男生的溫柔平穩，女孩莫名地感到安心。她看著面無表情的對方，一時竟然臉紅的吶吶不能言語：「可是涼太他……」

「沒有問題的。」向對方亮了亮自己手上的傘，黑子輕輕勾起了嘴角，成功安撫女孩的疑惑：「黃瀨君和我一起就好。」

明明是我的迷啊……搞什麼嘛。黃瀨看著黑子揮手送著女孩進入雨中離去，不禁有些任性地撇了撇嘴：「我看她搞不好現在喜歡小黑子比喜歡我還多呢。」

「黃瀨君對女生要更溫柔一點啊。」撐起傘示意黃瀨進來，黑子就這樣悄聲無息地帶走了人氣模特兒。

看黑子手舉得辛苦便接過了傘，黃瀨無視對方感到被瞧不起而生氣的眼神，撒嬌般對著黑子抱怨著：「小黑子也要對我更溫柔一點啊。我也被淋得濕答答的……幫我擦擦嘛。」

「手帕已經給了別人了。」

「你看小黑子對我多壞！」假哭的撞了撞黑子的肩膀，黃瀨不要臉地故作抽噎：「對一個陌生的女生都比對我親切……」

無聲嘆氣，黑子停下腳步，抓起自己的袖子胡亂在黃瀨精緻的臉上抹了一通：「黃瀨君，這樣可以嗎。」

明明因為對方粗魯的動作而讓鼻頭變得紅通通，此時已經毫無模特兒形象的黃瀨卻反而傻笑了出來。

他覺得剛才那個什麼味道都沒有的袖子，比起那些飄著香氣的手帕要好上一萬倍。


End file.
